Ninjago: A Twist In Fate
by Zingzang14
Summary: So I'm guessing that you have seen the episode where Lloyd battles the Overlord, right? Well, what if that battle had not turned out the way it was supposed to? This is my first fanfic. Sorry for crappy summary not used to them yet. Rated because I'm a little paranoid. :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Also no flames, but constructive criticism is ok as well as ideas. Please read and review. This was before "Rebooted". I DON'T OWN NINJAGO!**

The sky was as dark as night. Piece by piece the city was being turned evil. Screams, from people not yet under the power of darkness, filled the streets. No one could escape the wrath of the Overlord; his true form had become to powerful for anyone to beat. Stone Army soldiers crowded the streets, gathering people to be turned evil. Rocks, dirt and other debris were littered everywhere.

Someone in a tattered red outfit stood an a nearby turned over and wrecked car. Judging from the condition of his clothes, he had battled stone warriors before. "Let those people go!" he yelled when he they had seen him.

"Ninja!" Yelled the stone warrior, who appeared to be in charge. "Get him! If he's here, then the other three can't be far behind!"

After he said that, three other figures appeared on the other sides of the street. On the left of the ninja stood a black suited one, to the right, a blue one and across the street was a grayish-whitish ninja. All of their outfits were almost as tattered and torn as the first's.

"NINJAGO!" They all yelled in unison as a tornado surrounded each of them.

This fight was like many that had happened over their time as ninja. They had taken out stone soldier after stone soldier but, they kept on rising again. After taking them out a few more times the soldiers ran off, leaving their leader behind.

"Cowards!" He yelled after them as they ran. The turned to the ninja. "Your little green friend was to weak to stop the Overlord, and look what happened. (low laugh) What makes you think that you can?" He smirked as he talked about the Green Ninja, who was killed by the Overlord about 4 years ago.

"Don't you dare talk about our brother like that!" the red ninja yelled, getting ready to run up and punch the stone soldier in the face. The others held him back.

The soldier got up and started running, but, being evil, turned around to say one last thing. "You ninja won't be able to escape the Overlord's power so easily next time! That_ boy _isn't with you now!" He ran off laughing evilly. When the warrior was out of site the three ninja let the red one go, he turned around.

"What's the big deal I could have got him!" He glared at his companions. "You heard what that piece of rock said about Lloyd!"

"Yes, but that would not have been very wise," the grayish ninja replied, "your hand would have gotten hurt worse than its face of stone."

"Zane is right Kai, you remember what happened the last time you punched a stone solider?" the black ninja said.

"Yeah, I got it to break in half." the ninja named Kai replied, smirking a bit at the memory.

"He needed stitches if I recall the incident correctly." the grayish ninja named Zane replied.

Kai looked down at his hands, which had black gloves similar to the ones the other ninja had on. "No Cole, I haven't forgotten." he replied to the black ninja.

"Excuse me guys, I don't mean to interrupt the trip down memory lane but, we should get back before Nya and the others get worried." the blue ninja said.

The black ninja named Cole spoke next, "Jay is right, lets get back to the Bounty."

They all left as fast as they had come. Leaving the street more quiet than seemed possible. The only sounds left were the wind blowing through the leave less trees and tossing trash around: and the distant screams that echoed throughout the city.

**A/N: Please review and if you have a question please ask. ( unless its mean in which case you can keep it to your self) :)**


	2. The Final Battle

**A/N: I don't own Ninjago!**

_Come on it's only a few more steps away. _Lloyd thought as he and Kai hurried up the stairs of the dark skyscraper. Zane had stayed back to slow down Cole and Jay, who were now evil. **  
**

_I can see the top from here._ He said to himself.

Just then he heard laughing and looked ahead to find Nya shooting dark matter at them. Ever since she was turned evil on the Dark Island, she had been doing what ever the Overlord told her to, including fighting her friends.

Kai turned to Lloyd, "I'm going to draw her fire, so you can make it to the top." Then he pulled out his sword and started deflecting the dark matter, getting closer and closer to his now evil sister.

"No don't, we can do this together." Lloyd replied.

"No," Kai stated as he continued to deflect the ammo. "Their is only one Green Ninja, this is your fight."Lloyd nodded and started up the stairs again. Nya noticed this.

She Turned her attention away from Kai. "Your hurt," she said in an evil tone, "you hardly stand a chance!"

"Hiya!" Kai yelled as he kicked and broke the machine, making Nya madder. Lloyd turned around. "Go Lloyd!"

Lloyd limped up the last remaining stairs as fast as he could, his leg aching with every step. When he reached the top he came face to face with a huge purple-black dragon known as, the Overlord.

Lloyd pulled his ninja mask over his face and said in a determined voice, "I have come here to fight you!"

"Your in no shape to fight!" came the reply. "It's over, evil wins!"

"A ninja never quits!" Lloyd retorted.

The Overlord let out a low laugh, " You don't even have a sword!"

The Green Ninja put his hands together and they started to glow. "I don't need a sword." he stated. With that, he spread out his arms and a ball of gold light surrounded him.

"Then all I have to say is... goodbye." The Overlord took a deep breath and shot a breath of purplish-whitish fire at Lloyd. He continued to do so till Lloyd almost fell off the building.

The gold light around Lloyd grew brighter until he floated in the air. His clothes changed and were now gold with green trim. He looked strait at the Overlord and stated, "I am the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master!"

A battle soon broke out and gold light battled the darkness. At one point Lloyd kicked the dragon in the chest making him fly backwards off the building, where he hovered. The Green Ninja let out another wave of gold light and formed a dragon.

"You can't defeat me!" the Overlord yelled, "where there is light will always be shadow!"

"Unless my light is bright enough!" Lloyd yelled back.

He flew forward and tacked the Overlord, they fell to the ground at an alarming rate. Lloyd caught the dark dragon just before it crushed Dareth, who had been watching the battle unfold, and shot back up in to the air, curling around the tower. they stopped and Lloyd looked him strait in the eyes.

"This ends now!" he said with determination in his voice.

"You can't defeat me!" the Overlord responded.

He began to fly around Lloyd creating a cloud of black smoke. Lloyd looked around but only to see the city disappearing behind the wall of smoke. He spun in circles to get free, but the cloud only grew in size. Lloyd slowly came to a stop and faced the Overlord, who was laughing at the Green ninjas pathetic attempts to break free.

The last thing Lloyd saw was the dragon's jaws opening and trapping him inside, then everything went black.

**A/N: So this chapter was basically restating the ending of "Rise of the Spinjitsu Master ", with a different ending. Plz read and review. :)**


	3. Not the same

**A/N: This is where it gets at bit confusing but plz read and review.  
**

**(**Lloyd's POV **)**

I blinked my eyes and stared at the gray-black sky above me. Lightning flashing and thunder pounding but it wasn't raining. I sat up to find that I was in an alley with a three- story house on either side of me and a fence behind me; trash and dead leafs lined the bottom of the wall. Once again I looked at the sky, which hadn't changed.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself.

Then I heard a sound like someone throwing a trashcan. I stood up slowly then noticed something I hadn't before, my leg had completely healed and my clothes had changed back to normal, a green ninja outfit with gold trim.

"Hey come on guys. I was just passing through." a voice on the street said.

I went to the corner and saw 5 stone soldiers surrounding a person in brown clothes; looking closer I saw that it was Dareth.

_Last I checked, he had control over the stone army. _But he wasn't wearing the helmet that controlled the army._  
_

"You better back off before I unleash, the Crab!" Dareth said then proceeded to make a sound like one. The stone soldiers started to laugh.

_I can't watch this anymore._Then I stepped out of the alley and yelled "NINJAGO!" A green tornado surrounded me. I knocked down all 5 of the soldiers and stopped spinning in front of them; if a stone warrior could look shocked then they all did. I was about to say something when...

"G-G-G-Ghost! Ahhh!" Dareth screamed. I turned around and saw him running away, still screaming.

"O-k." I said. _That was strange._ I turned back and saw that the stone soldiers were also running away. _That was even more strange. _Stone soldiers usually stand and fight. _Why did Dareth scream ghost when he saw me? _I pushed that thought aside. "I need to find the others," I decided. "but where could they be?"

The Bounty had been destroyed and left on the Dark Island. There was one other place they could be, the Dojo. I headed in the direction of it and looked around the city as I ran. It was really quiet and unnerving. Everything had become darker. The trees were leafless and the grass was dead and back, similar to asphalt.

When I got to the dojo I took off my mask and couldn't believe my eyes. The windows were boarded up and in a few the glass was broken. I went inside and it looked worse than the outside. The walls that were still standing had cracks in them and the paint was faded and peeling. Most of the desks looked like they had been burned and thrown across the rooms. I carefully climbed the stairs, they looked like they would collapse at any moment. The upstairs wasn't as totaled as the downstairs was. The walls were just as bad but with fewer holes and the stuff in the rooms were just tossed around and burned. All that couldn't compare to the gaping hole in the roof. Then I remembered there was one place in the dojo I hadn't looked,the training room. I went downstairs, opened the door and looked around. It was almost worse than the rest of the house put together. All of the training equipment and other furniture was burned to almost nothing and covered in spider webs. Hardly anything was recognizable.

_Where is everyone? I hope they are ok._

Then it hit me. Nya, Cole, Jay and Zane had been turned evil and were now working for the Overlord. But where could my uncle and the others have gone. The Bounty was gone there was no where else I could think to look. Not being able to stay in the dojo any longer, I left closing the door behind me. The second the door clicked shut I heard screaming from down the street. I ran to the corner and saw about 15 people surrounded by 20 to 30 stone soldiers.

_Stone soldiers just don't know when to quit. _I thought to my self and pulled my mask over my face, getting ready to attack when I heard a familiar yell.

"NINJAGO!"

Four tornadoes appeared. The first was brown and looked like it was made of earth. The next one was blue and had lightning flashing out of it. The third was red and fire was clearly flying off it. That last was white and looked like a blizzard.

_At least they're ok, that's good._

I watched as my friends took out the stone soldiers and made a path for the people to run away through. Out of the corner of my eye I saw 10 soldiers sneaking up behind my friends.** (My computer did something so I had to and this part below up again.)**

_Oh no! _"NINJAGO!" I yelled, making a green tornado surround me.

I spun till I was between my friends and the stone warriors. Then I blasted the stone soldiers with it. When the light cleared they took one look at me and ran.

"O-k" I said then turned around and took off my mask.

As far as I could tell through their masks, they were all shocked, including Zane who normally didn't show much emotion. Their clothing was torn in several spots and had faded incredibly.

"Guys, please tell me you can see him too." Jay said slowly.

The others nodded, still looking strait at me.

_Why are they so surprised to see me?_

**A/N: I'm sorry about how this chapter was before I didn't see it till now. Please review.**


	4. A Quiz for Lloyd (Bad title I know)

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews, Miss Crazy Fangirl, NinjaMelissa, FrozenSpace and, WildMysticClan . I don't own Ninjago!**

"Are you guys ok?" I asked. They all jumped back a little when I spoke.

They continued to stare at me and I have no idea why. Cole, Jay, and Zane appeared to be looking strait at me while Kai seemed to be staring of in to space behind me.

Cole recovered first. "Lloyd is it really you?" he asked still shocked.

"Yeah, who else would I be?" I looked over their masked faces then added. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost." I laughed but the others remained silent.

"There is a logical explanation for this." Zane said slowly.

_What does that mean?_

"Kai?" Cole asked. They all turned to Kai, who was still staring off into space.

He blinked twice. "This could be one of the Overlord's tricks." The others nodded in agreement.

"Seriously?" I asked in a monotone voice. "You just saw me do spinjitsu and blast some stone soldiers with light."

Jay took a step forward. "If you really are Lloyd then answer a few questions. If you get them all right we will believe you, but if you answer wrong, then you better be a good runner.

"Alright fire away." I replied. _This is going to be easy._

"What was the name of the boarding school Lloyd went to as a kid and why did he get kicked out?" he asked

"Isn't that two questions?"

"Your point?"

"Never mind." I replied. This is almost too easy. "Darkles Boarding School for Bad Boys, as for the reason I got kicked out. They said that I lacked the skills to be one of tomorrows masterminds. Wait a second I never told any of you that in the first place!"

"Potato patato. Either way you got it right." Jay laughed. "Cole your up."

"Lets see." He said while tapping his foot. "On the Dark Island there is an old temple. What is it called and what weapons did we get there?"

"The Temple of Light and I believe you each got a sword linked to your elemental powers." _Like I said easy._

"Correct." Cole replied. "Kai?"

He shook his head. "Which one of us found out Lloyd was the Green ninja first and where?"

"At the volcano where you found the Sword of Fire in the first few episodes and you saved me instead of grabbing the fang blade. Saving my life, discovering your true potential, and finding out it was the ninja's job to protect the Green Ninja."

"Correct. Although you didn't have to break the 4th wall." I shrugged. "Zane your turn."

Zane nodded then faced me. "Complete this quote, who said it, what was happening at the time, and the location." _This might not be so easy._ "'You dare to defy the...'" They all looked back at me.

I thought back to just after I became the Green Ninja. "We were at the dojo and Jay was trying to teach me how to use the lightning part of my powers. I got frustrated and Cole handed me a broom to clean up the broken light bulbs around me but instead I began to hit a piece of training equipment with it. the broom ended up bouncing back and hitting me in the head. After that I yelled 'You dare to defy the Green Ninja!' then pick the broom up and continued to hit the training equipment again. I snapped the broom in half and threw the pieces on the floor." I stopped and saw theat they all looked surprised and shocked again. "Did I get that right Zane?"

"Yes that is correct Lloyd." He replied.

"Wait, I have one more question." Kai said everyone listened. "I..In the battle with the Overlord what did I tell you when Nya was shooting dark matter at us?" Through his mask i saw Jay's jaw drop.

"That there is only one Green Ninja and that it was my fight." I replied confused. _Why would he ask such an easy question?_

"Correct. He really is Lloyd, a copy wouldn't have known that." Kai smiled.

They all gave me a group hug.

"The others will want to see you."Cole said happily. Everyone separated from the hug.

"This doesn't make sense..." Kai said shaking his head. "How are you alive?"

This surprised me. "What do you mean Kai?" I asked.

The four ninja gave each other a worried glance. Cole put his right hand on my shoulder.

"We will explain everything when we get back to the Bounty."

"Wasn't it destroyed on the Dark Island?" I asked

"Yes but we took some of the parts and made a new home." he replied.

"Cool."

"Hey guys I think we've been out in the open for too long." Jay said while looking around. "We need to get moving."

"Once again Jay is right." Cole stated. "Come on Lloyd follow us."

"Shouldn't we wait till day time?" I asked looking at the sky which was still dark and full of lightning.

"It is day time." Jay replied.

"Your joking right?" I laughed.

"Nope."

**A/N: This turned out longer than I expected this chapter to be but oh well. My computer did something weird and I had to rewrite all of this 2 times. I don't own the 'Potato Patato ' thing either. Please review. **


	5. Reunion

**A/N: I had to add a bit to chapter 2 "Not the Same". The computer was acting up. Thanks for the reviews. Please Read and review. I don't own Ninjago!**

We ran through the almost empty streets of Ninjago. there were very few people out and those who were, had been turned evil. The rest of the city just blurred into the background. I couldn't get the same question out of my head.

_How are you alive? _What did Kai mean by that? It didn't make sense. Just like Cole, Jay and Zane not being under the control of the Overlord. I'm not complaining but it doesn't make sense. No matter how much the question was bugging me I decided it would be better to wait till we got to the Bounty before I asked again.

I looked around and noticed that the buildings around us were gone and replaced by dark sand. _Why are we in the desert? _"How much further is where ever you are taking me?" I asked.

"The Bounty," Jay replied. "It's about another 2 or 3 miles away."

"You can't be serious." I said. "Your joking right?"

"No I'm not." he replied again.

(10 minutes later)

"What is the last thing you can remember about the battle, Lloyd?" Cole asked. Kai glared at him.

I thought for a moment. "The Overlords jaws closing around me. Why?"

The 4 ninja looked at each other.

"Are you guys going to tell me what is going on or not?!" I was starting to get annoyed that they were doing that.

"I believe Sensei Wu would be able to explain the situation better than we could." Zane replied.

"Fine." I sighed.

About 30 minutes later we approached a a tall and steep mountain. It was covered in rocks and small bushes, but the most noticeable quality about it was the huge rock that was right in front of us. The boulder had to be at least 10 feet tall and 8 or 9 feet wide.

"Don't tell me we have to climb this cliff." I said while looking up.

"No, we are going into the "cliff", not over." Cole replied and approached the boulder. He picked it up with ease reveling a metal door with a keyhole that looked like the slots at the Temple of Light. Cole pulled out his sword and inserted it into the slot. Within seconds the door opened showing a hallway leading into the mountain. The hall was probably only 3 yards long. When we got to the end it opened up into a room. There were 2 couches, a TV and a almost empty bookshelf.

"The others are probably in the garage or the control room." Cole turned around. "Jay could you go get them?"

"Sure." Jay replied then left to the right of the room.

I took off my mask and looked around again. The walls and floor had similar wood to the actual Bounty. _It must have taken a while to make this place._ I was about to ask when Jay returned followed by Nya, Sensei Wu and my mother. They all appeared shocked.

"I can't believe it." Nya whispered just loud enough to be heard.

"Lloyd is that really you?" my uncle asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Why is everyone asking me tha-" Before I knew what had happened, my mom was hugging me tightly.

"Your Alive!" she yelled and hugged me tighter.

"What do you mean?" I gasped for air and she let go of me. "Kai said something like that earlier."

Sensei glared at Kai and came over. "Maybe you should sit down, Lloyd." he said and we all sat down on the couches ( the order was Kai, Nya, Jay and Zane on one and Cole, my uncle, me and my mom). "Tell me what you can remember about the battle with the Overlord." Kai glared at him.

"I had made it to the top of the building and was on a gold dragon I made of light when the Overlords jaws closed around me." I told him. "but that all happened a day or two ago. what does that have to do with now?"

"That battle didn't happen a day or two ago." he replied looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused. "Of course it did!"

Sensei shook his head slowly. "That battle Lloyd," he said "took place 4 years ago."

**A/N: What will happen next! You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. :) Plz Review. **


	6. Wait How long!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm planing on putting up another Fanfic soon but I'm not sure. Please enjoy. :) I don't own Ninjago!**

"So let me get this straight." I said in a slightly panicked voice. "The battle with the Overlord happened FOUR YEARS AGO!"

"Yes that is correct." my uncle said calmly.

"He is taking it better than I thought he would." Jay said.

"This is a joke right?" I asked ignoring Jay's comment. "If that was four years ago, then where have I been that whole time?"

The room went silent and everyone suddenly found the floor interesting. _This is getting old really fast._

"That's the thing...um..." Sensei Wu looked at the clock on the wall behind the TV. "Oh look at the time I guess it's time for bed goodnight." he said quickly and rushed out of the room.

I looked at the clock. "It's only 6:30 in the afternoon and what was he taking about?" I asked the others.

The ninja looked at the ground and Nya still looked shocked. My mother had a frown on her face and looked close to crying. No one was going to tell me anything. The silence was broken by Cole.

"Sensei is right, we have all had a long day and need our rest."

_Figures they change the subject again._

"I'll so you where the guest room is." my mom said softly as she stood up.

"Ok." I sighed then yawned. "That was a long walk from the city."

We all said goodnight and parted ways. I was lead down the same hall as the others but stopped at the 5th door to my left. My mother opened the door. The room was nice. There was a medium sized, wood framed bed against the far wall with a nightstand and lamp on either side, a dresser was against the wall opposite of it and a red, blue, black, white and green rug covered most of the wooden floor.

"Goodnight Lloyd." she whispered then hugged me again.

"Night mom." I replied with a hug. We separated and I shut the door. I got in to the bed with green blankets and pillows and fell asleep.

(No POV)

The room was dark, that's the best way to describe it. So dark that bats probably wouldn't even dare to enter. Purple torches lined the walls, separated by a few feet each. The walls and floor were made of large black bricks, and supporting the ceiling were huge arches made of the same material. The torches sent off a soft glow across the stones, adding to the rooms already ominously threatening feeling.

Sitting at the far end of the massive room, in a giant throne was a huge dragon. It's dark scales sent off their own vague light along with wisps of black/purple smoke. The monsters huge wings were folded at its sides and its eyes glowed an evil shade of purple, but if you were to look into them and not get roasted on the spot, you would see two bottomless pits of hate, horror for its enemies and pure darkness.

The doors to the room opened reveling seven stone soldiers. Four of them were slightly damaged while the other three looked worse.

"What reason do you have for interrupting me!" the dragon bellowed. Its looks may scare people but the mere sound of his voice could give anyone nightmares for weeks.

"Master Overlord," a stone soldier spoke."We had another encounter with the ninja."

"They Know my forces are unstoppable. Why can't they spare themselves the trouble and just give up?!" the Overlord said in an irritated tone.

"There is more," a different stone soldier replied. "We ran into the Green Ninja as well."

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he howled. "I killed him myself!"

"It was him sir, we all saw him." the third stone soldier replied. the others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN NINJAGO THAT THE BOY IS ALIVE!" he yelled again making the walls and floor shake.

The soldiers regained their balance and one of the slightly damaged ones stepped forward. "He did spinjitsu and shot light out of his hands. Some how he has returned."

"HE IS DEAD! END OF DISCUSSION!" he paused. "If you see the impostor again... don't hold back. Dismissed!"

The stone soldiers bowed then left quickly. The Overlord laughed evilly as the view of the room became wider and faded to black.

(Lloyd's POV)

Everyone had been acting very strange yesterday and I was determined to find out why. I went down the hall and into the first room I saw when they brought me here. The only person in there was Kai. He was sitting on the couch and watching something on TV.

"What show are you watching Kai?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

Kai nearly fell off the couch when I spoke. "Lloyd?!" he yelled in surprise. and mumbled something to himself that sounded like "I'm going to have to get used to seeing him again."

"You almost hit your head on the ceiling." I said trying not to laugh.

"Thanks for the observation." he replied sarcastically.

_Maybe he can tell me what Sensei, my mom and him were talking about yesterday_. I thought to my self then said out loud, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." he replied while changing the channel.

"What happened four years ago?" I asked.

He stopped changing the channel and stared blankly at the TV.

"Hello. Ninjago to Kai." I said while waving my hand front of his face.

He blinked a few times then turned to me. "I...I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

"You said that you would!"

"Yes, but I don't think now is a good time."

I was getting mad. "And why not?"

"Look Lloyd, some things are better left in the past!" Kai raised his voice. He stood up and walked out of the room down the hall not leading to the bedrooms.

_Why won't anyone tell me what happened? _

Jay walked into the room. "Hi Lloyd." he said cheerfully.

"Oh hi Jay." I replied. _Maybe he will tell me._

Jay looked down the hall Kai went through. "I haven't heard Kai that mad in a while, for the most part he's calm."

That was new. "Kai... calm?" I asked surprised. He nodded. "Your joking right?"

"Nope" he said. "What happened?" He walked over to the couch and sat down to watch TV.

"I asked what happened four years ago and-"

"Well know wonder he got upset!" Jay exclaimed. "Kai doesn't like to talk about it." He picked the remote off of the ground.

"Could you tell me what happened?" I asked.

Jay paused for a moment. "I wasn't exactly here for that."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "So you remember how Nya, Cole, Zane and I were all turned evil?" I nodded. "Well we were stuck like that for about a year and a half."

"Really?" I hadn't thought of that. "How did you guys get free?"

"Kai freed us. Not all at once but still we wouldn't be here for many reasons if it weren't for Kai. He has saved each of our lives more than I can count." Jay replied through his mask.

"Do You remember anything from during that time?"

Jay thought for a moment. "Not really. Everything was fuzzy and when I was freed, it felt like no time had passed."

"Wow." I replied softly.

Zane walked into the room with an apron on. "I made breakfast." he turned to me. "Hello Lloyd. How are you?"

"Okay." Then I asked, "What did you make?"

"Waffles." he replied. "I'll show you to the kitchen."

**A/N: I know I said that the chapters wouldn't be so long but I couldn't find a spot to stop it at. Any way I was planing on putting up another story that is in Kai's POV about what happened during the four years but I'm not sure. Please review and tell me if you think it's a good idea. :)**


	7. Unexpected guest

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while I've been busy. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Ninjago!**

Jay said that Kai had actually become calmer. We weren't even halfway down the hall and I could hear Kai arguing with my uncle. The air smelled like different kinds of waffles from original to blueberry.

"All I'm saying is that he needs to know!" Kai yelled.

"He still needs time to adjust to what is happening," Sensei Wu replied calmly. "give him time."

"Sensei is right Kai." Nya said next. "You saw how he reacted to being gone for four years."

"I thought you never wanted to talk about back then." Cole said smirking.

"He will find out sooner or later!" Kai shouted. "Would you rather he find out from a stone soldier ?"

"I will tell him when the time is right." my uncle replied.

We walked into the dining room. It was about the size of the training room at the dojo. In the center of the room was the table there were a few plates with a stack of freshly baked waffles on each and 10 chairs around the table.

Kai was standing and looked ready to yell again but looked in our direction and replied, "Yes Sensei." and sat down.

Sensei noticed us enter. "Hello Lloyd. I trust you slept soundly."

"Yes thanks." I looked around. "Where is my mom, isn't she going to eat with us?"

"She is getting someone who you will want to see."

"Who?" I asked.

"If this some sort of a joke, Misako, I am not amused." an annoyed voice in the hall said.

_That voice sounds familiar, who is it?_

"It is him I would not lie about this." my moms voice said.

They came into the room. The man scanned the room and his gaze softened when it landed on me.

"L-Lloyd is that really you?" he asked.

_I know that voice!_ "Dad?"

**A/N: Please review and sorry for the short chapter. :)**


	8. Waffles and Masks

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading sooner I have had a lot of stuff with school going on so I've been busy. Please Read and review. Enjoy. :) I don't own Ninjago.**

"Dad?" I asked and walked over. "Is that really you?" He nodded and we hugged.

"Lloyd, my son, it's been so long!" my father said while holding back tears. "How are you here? Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine dad. How are you not evil? How did you escape the Overlords control?"

His smile faded at the mention of the Overlord. "Not long after the battle, the... Overlord had gained enough power to hold his own form and decided that I was just weakening him. He took the evil out of me and threw me out. A day or two later Kai and Nya found me and I have been living with them all since."

"At least your ok." I said. _Wow, a lot can change in four years and Kai has saved so many people._

"I'm so happy your ok." he replied, hugging me again. "Everyone said you were-"

"I believe it is time to eat, brother." Sensei Wu interrupted.

My dad gave him a confused look but sat down in the chair next to mine. The waffles that Zane brought in were still warm and steam rose off of them. We all got a couple waffles on our plates and poured syrup over them. The four ninja were looking around nervously through their masks, which I hadn't seen them without since I got here.

"Don't you need to take off you masks to eat?" I asked after swallowing a bite of waffle.

They looked over to Sensei who nodded in reply.

_Why do they keep doing that?_

One by one they each took off their masks.

"Whoa..." That's all I was capable of saying at the moment.

The metal framing of Zane's face was showing in the same spot it had in the battle with the Devourer, with a few scrapes of metal were showing on the other side. Cole had a few scars but other than the deep-looking one under his left eye he looked the same. Jay had an eye-patch covering his right eye. A scar continued out the bottom of it and there were a few other scars as well. Kai probably had it the worse. He wasn't missing an eye like Jay was but the amount of scars he had was enough to convince me that I really was gone four years, maybe more.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"When you've battled stone soldiers, weird smoke creatures and a few dark serpentine, you can end up getting hurt once in a while." Jay replied and began to eat his waffles.

"I thought that the serpentine disappeared underground."

"Jay, Zane and I don't remember much about what happened back then." Cole said after swallowing.

"Kai would probably know the most about that topic." Zane noted.

Everyone turned to Kai, who had paused right in the middle of lifting a piece of waffle to his mouth. He was staring off into space.

"No, I don't want to remember what happened back then," Kai said after a minute. "the past is to remain in the past."

Everyone continued eating in silence. I was about to say something when Dr. Juilien ran into the room.

"I apologize for interrupting but we have trouble."

"What is it father?" Zane asked.

"Stone soldiers." he replied.

Everyone dismissed the previous conversation and ran out of the room.

_More stone soldiers. This day just gets better and better._

**A/N: What will happen next? Will Lloyd find out the secret that everyone is keeping from him? Are there any waffles left? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Please review. **


	9. Maps and Plans

**A/N: I don't own Ninjago!**

I followed them through several hall and into a room with a big computer in it. Everyone crowded around it while Nya typed up commands on the keyboard. The image on the screen shifted to where it looked like a map of the desert. Slowly the view pinpointed a moving object.

"Looks like a division of the stone army has exited the city." she said while studying the screen.

I turned to Jay, who was standing next to me "Is that the same computer from the Bounty?"

"No, just a few of the parts are. Most of it was already here as a part of Nya's samurai hideout.." Jay answered. "It's our main link to the city."

"How, we are miles away and I didn't see any telephone poles on the way out here."

"Nya set up the cables underground and there are wireless cameras set up all over the city."

"Cool." I turned back to the computer.

"Does it look like they are headed in this direction?"Cole asked Nya.

"It's hard to tell, Zane what do you think?"

Zane stepped forward. "Their path, if they continue on the same course, may come close to one of the entrances."

"So what's the plan Kai?" Cole asked.

_Since when did Kai come up with the plans?_

Kai studied the map carefully. "How many are there?"

"Looks like about 20 stone soldiers and 10 shadow serpentine."

Kai thought for a moment. "We split into two groups and cut them of here and here." he pointed at two spots on the monitor. "Team 1 will attack the front, while team 2 circles around the back. The four of us can-"

"Wait, what about me?" I asked.

"You haven't fought stone soldiers or serpentine like these ones Lloyd." he replied.

"Then now is a good time to learn." I said. "Just because I disappeared for a few years doesn't mean I forgot how to fight."

My dad gave my uncle a questioning look and everyone looked elsewhere in the room.

Kai had a thoughtful look on his face. "You can come with my group and remember to stick to the plan. Ok?"

_Is he really lecturing _me_ about following directions? _"No problem."

"Good." he turned to the others. "Cole, you and Jay will be team 2, wait for my signal. Zane will be on my team so Lloyd can learn how we deal with the soldiers now. Any questions?" no one said a thing. "Lets get moving."

They went to the hall left of the computer, which didn't make sense since we hadn't come in that way.

"Isn't the way out in that direction?" I asked.

"There are many paths down here." Zane replied. "This exit is closer to our destination."

I nodded in reply. After a couple of minutes the hall lit up and we were outside again.

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading sooner. I'm having minor writers block. The other story I have will be updated more often, however I have not given up on this story. Ideas for the other one are just coming to me more often. Please check it out and review. Thanks for reading. :)**


	10. Secrets revealed

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't updated sooner. As I said minor writer's block so ya. Please Read and Review. Enjoy and I don't own Ninjago.**

**(**Still inside the hideout**) (**No one's POV**)**

"The scanner shows tells me that they just exited the tunnel." Nya said as she walked over to Dr. Julian, Sensei Wu, Misako and Garmadon.

"Now we can discus a few matters," Garmadon stated. "Wu, I know your only trying to protect Lloyd but he needs to know what happened four years ago to understand what is happening now."

"You expect me to tell him that he _died_!" he said. " As I told Kai he doesn't need to know yet."

"He's going to find out eventually." Garmadon replied. "It would probably hurt him more to hear it from someone else."

"He's an understanding boy Wu," Misako said calmly "We don't want to hurt him either but you need to trust him."

"I do trust him," Sensei Wu replied. "I'm simply worried about how he will react to it"

"Lloyd will understand why we kept this from him," Misako assured.

Sensei Wu was quiet for a moment but then sighed, "We will tell him when he returns." The others nodded in agreement.

**(**Out side**)** **(**Lloyd's POV**)**

The army came closer until I could see several stone warriors and serpentine. The snakes looked strange, different shades of black and gray, with purple eyes. If someone didn't know how to tell the 5 tribes apart, they would easily mistake them as a single tribe. Either way I could still recognize Scales and Fangtom.

"So were all of the serpentine turned evil?" I asked Zane.

"Not quite, there are still about 5% of the serpentine population left." he replied.

"Ready?" Kai asked, his gaze never leaving the army.

"Yes" we whispered at the same time.

"Good." Kai signaled to Cole and Jay ...1...2...3!

"NINJAGO!"

We all spun out of our hiding places and attacked. Several serpentine and soldiers ran away. After 5 minutes, all that was left were 10 stone warriors. I saw two of them running into the desert so I chased after them.

"You can't get away that easily!" I yelled.

They stopped and turned around, smirking. _I didn't know stone soldiers could do that._

The first soldier spoke, "We were told not to show any mercy to the green impostor, but as you have proven your no impostor."

"We are certain that the Overlord will be _more_ than happy to kill you again." the other one sneered.

_"Again"_ " Wh...what are you talking about?" I asked shakily.

Before they could give me an answer a red tornado came by and the soldiers ran back to the city.

"Lloyd are you ok?" Kai asked.

I barely noticed anyone was there because my mind was racing. _"G-G-G-Ghost! Ahhh!", "Guys, please tell me you can see him too.", "There is a logical explanation for this.", "This could be one of the Overlord's tricks.", "This doesn't make sense...how are you alive?", "I can't believe it.", "Lloyd is that you?", "Your alive!", "That battle Lloyd, took place four years ago.", "...then where was I that whole time?", "That's the thing...um...", "I'm going to have to get used to seeing him again.", "I...I don't think I should be the one to tell you.", "Look Lloyd, some things are better left in the past!", "All I'm saying is he needs to know!", "I thought you never wanted to talk about back then.", "He will find out sooner or later!", "Lloyd, my son, it's been so long!", "I'm so happy your ok... Everyone said you were-", "No, I don't want to remember what happened back then, ...the past is to remain in the past.", "We are certain that the Overlord will be more than happy to kill you again."_ The memories flashed back to my mind. _I'm...dead?_ After that all I remember was feeling like I was falling and everything going black.

**A/N: I hope this answered the question to what the secret was. I'm looking forward to the new episode on Wednesday, I can't wait! Please review. Also please read my other story as well. :)**


	11. He knows

**A/N: Sorry for the wait (I blame homework and writer's block). Please keep reviewing and thanks to those who have. I plan on updating my other story soon to if I have the time. Please enjoy.**

**(**No one's POV**)**

"Lloyd!" all the ninja yelled in unison as he fell to the ground. Cole, Jay, and Zane ran over.

"What happened?" Cole as they slowed to a halt by Kai and Lloyd, everyone removed their masks.

"I don't know, he just passed out." Kai replied. "He doesn't look injured."

"He knows." Zane stated.

No further explanation was needed, they all knew what that meant. The wind picked up and thunder caused the dark gray sand under their feet to shift. Jay looked in the direction of Ninjago City, where only a faint outline of it was visible.

"We should head back to the Bounty and talk to him when he wakes up." he said.

They all nodded in agreement. Kai and Cole picked up Lloyd and carried him to the hideout. When they got through the hall, Nya and the others greeted them.

"How did it go- what happened to Lloyd!" Nya exclaimed when she saw her brother and Cole carrying him.

"Don't worry he's not injured." Cole said. They all relaxed a little.

"Yeah, he only found out what happened four years ago from a couple of stone soldiers." Jay said casually. Everyone starred at him, except for Kai, who was glaring at Sensei Wu.

Misako walked over to them. "We should put him in his room to rest."

Jay and Zane took over carrying Lloyd and followed Misako down the hall. Cole explained what happened during the battle; it was clear he was used to Kai doing it now, but he was still glaring at Sensei.

"-and Zane believes that a stone soldier told him what happened after the finial battle." Cole concluded.

"I called it." Kai stated, causing everyone to roll their eyes. "Well I did!" He wasn't proud of what happened but he had said it could.

"We can't undo what has happened," Sensei Wu sighed. "but if he truly does know, we will have to explain to him why we didn't tell him and hope he will understand." They all agreed and a few seconds later the others returned.

"He may be asleep for a few hours?" Zane said.

"Lloyd must have been really surprised." Jay added. They all remained quiet.

"We should scan the city and plan a new strategy for confronting the army while we are waiting for him to wakeup." Dr. Julian noted.

Everyone agreed and split into groups. Nya and Zane's dad checked the cameras placed around the city. The ninja and everyone else thought about plans just in case the Overlord decided to pull a surprise attack or if the stone soldiers were spotted again, using a map for reference .

* * *

**(**4-5 hours later**)**

"We could trap some of the army in that underground cave." Jay suggested while pointing to a spot on the map.

Cole shook his head. "They could get freed by the other stone soldiers," he countered. "Not to mention that the Overlord has a base setup in that part of the city and could send in reinforcements so attacking that base is out of the question."

"Well it would take care of some of the problem." he replied.

"However Jay, it has the possibility to backfire and make things more difficult in the future." Zane stated.

"What do you think Kai?" Cole asked. They all turned to Kai.

"I talked to a few people around the city and checked to confirm it what I found out with our spy." he said and continued to study the map. "There is a new weapon and he plans to use it soon. I couldn't get details on what it is exactly, but I was told where it is taking place: here, there and here. Our best chance is if we cause the power to the bases to go out and make it so they can't use the weapon."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Jay asked. "Shutting off the power doesn't work, we've tried that."

"I know." he stated

Nya walked over to them. "There hasn't been any unusual stone warrior activity, but three cameras have stopped sending video. Each is located by a different base."

"What time is it?" Kai asked.

"Adventure Time!" Jay declared, causing everyone to give him weird looks.

"Almost 5pm." Nya said.

"The army patrols that part of the city the most around this time of day." he noted. "It would be safer to replace the cameras tomorrow." Kai turned to Sensei, who nodded in reply.

"I have one question," Jay said they all looked at him slightly annoyed. "Who's turn is it to cook?" No one spoke.

Zane called out, "One two three. Not it!"

"Not it!" Everyone yelled but Cole was the last to say something.

"Seriously?" he said.

Kai stared at the three ninja arguing and finally stood up. "I'm going to see if Lloyd is awake."

"If he's not then let him rest." Misako stated.

"I will." he replied and left.

When Kai got to Lloyd's room, the door was open and he wasn't there.

"If I was Lloyd, where would I go?" he thought out loud.

There were two possible options and since Lloyd didn't know about the first one, he most likely did the second option: train. Kai ran to the training room and found him punching and kicking a piece of equipment, causing it to come back and hit him in the face. Lloyd then proceeded to do spinjitsu; sending the training equipment flying directly at Kai, who caught it like someone had thrown him a basket ball and set it down by the other gear.

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked, not making eye contact.

"I live here." Kai replied. "You need to control you attacks or you will lose your balance and focus." Lloyd remained quiet so he continued. "The enemy will use that to their advantage and-"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Lloyd interrupted, the hurt was clear in his voice. Kai went silent.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar errors but I'm not a Language Arts teacher. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! :)**


End file.
